


It was Ginny

by Mersheeple



Series: It is Us [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: She was always there...always
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Series: It is Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076
Kudos: 8





	It was Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual ship but, one of my favourites nonetheless...

It seems like she has always been there. In the corner of my mind, I guess she always has been.

The first time I saw her she was…young. And already a little different.

The first time I noticed her she was…fiery. And yet…already a little broken.

The first time I hugged her she was lonely. And yet, we were all there with her.

The first time I danced with her, she thought it was pity. I loved her then.

The first time I kissed her, she was crying and thought that it was pity. I loved her already.

The first time she fell asleep on my shoulder, I just wanted to protect her all night.

The first time she woke up beside me, she ran away.

Then he came back and I knew I had lost her.

And then he died and I wanted whatever she could give me.

And then he lived again and I had lost her again.

And I loved her still.

And then she came to me. The first time.

The only time.

She never left.

And I love her.


End file.
